Good morning, hunny!
by talesfan19
Summary: Zelos x Reader fic. Where are you? How did you get here? And who is this strange man in your bed?


**Author's Note: Hi hi! This is my first time writing a character x reader fic, and I am honestly pretty embarrassed to be writing it in the first place, heh. If you flame me, I totally understand. Anyway, umm, yes. This is obviously a Zelos x Reader fic. Despite it clearly being a story written entirely to be a vessel for fangirls' fantasies, I'm going to try to do a decent job writing it. It won't be perfect, but it won't be some kind of fangirl screaming kawaii glompfest. Shudder. Anyhow, if you like it (or not), please let me know any comments or suggestions. I haven't really planned it out well so if you want it to continue, any ideas or encouragement would be great. And if you want it to stop, please let me know that as well, ha ha.**

**Anyway, let's begin!**

**xxxxxx**

The first thing you notice when you wake up squinting from a deep slumber is the sunlight beaming through the ineffective white curtains and directly onto your face. The second; the bed, the blankets, you don't recognize them. Yet they are warm, and obviously you have slept in them. The third thing that you notice, after you rub your eyes, stretch out your rested limbs and roll over to find out what time it is, is someone staring back at you. Someone who happens to be a very attractive young man, with slender but strong facial features, ocean blue eyes and bright red hair that falls down in waves and ringlets. His eyes lock with yours, and as you momentarily freeze with shock, a smirk spreads across his face.

"Good morning, hunny~!"

You scream, heart racing, and jump straight out of bed all at once. Your arms instinctively go up towards your chest to defend yourself, and you vaguely notice that you at least happen to still be fully clothed.

"Who... who are you?! What are you doing here!? Get out! Now!" You yell, stammering in a panic, and arm yourself with a pillow, the only thing within your reach. Normally you would just run out of the room, but this person is lying between you and the only door.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down, beautiful! I'm not gonna hurt you." The stranger throws up his hands in a sign of defeat. You look him over a bit more thoroughly, still scared and clutching your pillow with both hands for dear life. His eyes _seem _sincere, but everything he has said sends out huge red flags. For one thing, the nicknames are super creepy, and for another, 'I'm not gonna hurt you'? Isn't that what murderers and rapists always say to their victims before they, well... murder or rape them? No, there is _no_ way you're trusting this guy.

"Get out of here. Now." You say, as firmly as you can manage to.

The man looks at you with a curious expression, like he's confused and doesn't know what to do with you, but he doesn't make a move. Hesitantly, he opens his mouth. "But this is my r-"

"Out!" You yell, and throw the pillow straight at him. There goes your only weapon. It hits his face with a soft sound and drops to the bed in front of him.

"Fine, fine, I'll go!" He says, rolling his eyes, then quickly gets out of bed and grabs his shoes off the floor. You swear you hear him chuckle as he exits the room, shutting the door behind him. You dash over to the door, lock both of the locks, and slump down against it.

_What... what the hell is going on?_

Safe for now, you give yourself a moment to breathe before assessing the situation.

Okay. Looking around, this appears to be some kind of hotel room. No, not quite that nice, maybe a room at a bed and breakfast. The furniture and walls are made out of wood, and the bed has a handmade quilt. But everything seems rather clean and sterile, like a rented room. You have never seen this room before in your life. So how did you get here? You focus your mind, but you can't remember a thing.

You don't think that man did anything to you. But did he? You pat down your body, but everything feels normal. No injuries, no soreness. You're wearing what you think you wore yesterday, your most comfortable pair of jeans and a T-shirt, and of course your usual undergarments. But your socks and shoes are missing. You survey the floor, and soon find them at the foot of the bed. You walk over and put them on, still alert and on edge. They feel slightly damp, but you aren't sure why. You catch your reflection in a mirror as you rise to your feet, and take a moment to breathe again, wipe the sleep out of your eyes and fix your slept-on hair.

You're fine and in one piece. Okay, that's good. But where is this, anyway? You open the curtains wide, only to see a tall stone wall and some trees. You think you can see the edges of some buildings beyond that, but the foliage does a pretty good job at making whatever this place is private. It looks like if you want to know where you are, your only option is to open the door and find out.

Your eyes quickly scan the room for anything you can use to defend yourself if need be. That man didn't seem too threatening, honestly, but he was in a bed with you! You have no idea what will happen if he is still right outside your door, and you are quite fairly a bit afraid. You catch a glimpse of pink and yellow between the bed and an end table towards the door. Is that... some kind of weapon? You pick it up, and it is heavy in your hands. You grab the handle and pull out a razor sharp blade. Holy shit. This is a _sword_. A small one, but a sword nonetheless. Did he really forget to take this with him? You don't really know much about using swords, and you question the sanity of a person who would actually carry one with them in this day and age, but you slide it back into its scabbard and decide to take it with you. It might be helpful if you're attacked, though you hope that doesn't happen.

Facing the door, you pause to breathe again before unlocking the locks and turning the doorknob. You open the door just a crack, just enough to peer outside. You see a wood paneled hallway, that, after you open the door a bit wider, appears to have stairs at one end. The other way is a dead end, leading only to other rooms which you assume are like the one you're in. It seems nobody is in the hall, so you cautiously step outside, leaving the door open just a bit in case you need to run back in.

You walk to the top of the stairs and look down, but there isn't much to see, so you creep down the stairs. A step creaks under your foot and you wince, but it doesn't seem like anyone is around to hear it, so you continue downwards. At the bottom of the stairs now, you peek around the wall. An older man wearing glasses is standing at what looks like a front desk, and there are some chairs set up... yes, this definitely looks like a hotel of sorts. You don't see the strange man that was in your room, though. You decide to play this casually, and you walk into the lobby.

The man looks up at you from his papers, and straightens his glasses. "Oh! You're awake!"

This person knows you? He's a complete stranger to you. "Um, yes." Where to start with the questions?

"Oh, that's a relief! Ah, well you must be a bit confused. You see, the Chosen found you unconscious not far from here, and brought you here for the night. You're lucky he did, or you may have been thrown in the slums."

The Chosen? Slums? This was not the information you were expecting, nor does it make any sense. "The Chosen?" What is this place, the set of a cheesy movie?

"Oh, yes, I suppose I shouldn't call him that anymore," The man replies thoughtfully. "But it's simply become a habit, you see. And it just isn't right to call a noble by their given name. I just don't know what else would be right to call him."

You furrow your brow and frown. That certainly wasn't a helpful answer. "No, I mean-"

But before you have a chance to clarify what it is you meant, a bell rings from above the front door and the redheaded handsome stranger walks in. Immediately, you whirl around and strike some sort of defensive stance, holding the sword in its scabbard in front of you like it's a shield.

"Well hi there, lovely lady!" He smiles charmingly, then his eyes drop down to the sword and scabbard in your hands, and his smile begins to fade. "Uh, what are you doing with my sword?"

You pull the scabbard off the sword in a swift motion, and point the blade towards him. The man behind the counter gasps in shock. "Explain yourself!" You yell.

The redhead's eyes widen in alarm, and once again he raises his hands up in a sign of defeat. "Hey, hey, that isn't funny! Do you even know what you're doing with that thing?"

You really don't, but now is not the time to admit it. "I said explain yourself!"

"What do you think you're doing to the Chosen? You can't get away with that!" The older man says incredulously.

"What the hell's a Chosen?" You exclaim at the spectacled man, then face the man at the end of your blade again. "All I know is, I woke up in a room I've never seen before, and this strange man was in the same bed with me! I'm just defending myself!"

The redhead stares at you, starts to chuckle, then quickly builds up to bursting out in laughter, clutching his stomach. "Oh my god! 'What's a Chosen?!' Hunny, you are too _much_!"

You start to feel a bit embarrassed. "W-why are you laughing?" You sputter out.

He continues laughing, and then sighs. "That's the funniest thing I've heard in a long time! Oh, darling, you don't need to point that sword at me. I didn't do a thing to you, and I certainly won't now." He pauses for a beat then winks, "Unless you want me to."

You look him over yet again. He really doesn't seem threatening, although it's hard to get a good read on him, what with all the pet names and laughing. He doesn't seem to take anything seriously, which is a bit annoying. Reluctantly, you lower the sword, although you don't let go of it. "Fine. I'll give you your sword back, if you answer my questions and convince me you don't mean any harm."

"Alright, alright." He waves his hand lightly. "I was gonna do that anyway. So, what do you want to know?"

You frown. Why is this guy so casual about everything? "Who are you, where am I, and why were you in a bed with me?"

"Who am I?" He raises an eyebrow. "You mean... you really don't know?"

"No!" Although, looking at him, something feels vaguely familiar. Like a sense of deja vu... but you shake it off. "This man here said you were 'the Chosen', and you brought me here. I want to know why."

The redhead considers your words for a moment. "Hmm... you must be from Sylvarant."

"Sylva-what?" You seriously have no idea what that is, although there's that slight sense of deja vu again.

"Okay, now you _have _to be messing with me. Like you don't know about Sylvarant. Are you trying to tell me you're an alien or something? Because there is no way there is a single lovely lady in all of Aselia that hasn't heard of the Great Zelos Wilder." Zelos, apparently, says rather smugly.

"Nope, never heard of him," you shrug, just to annoy him. He seems so full of himself!

Instantly, he deflates. "You're kidding me!" He whines.

You shake your head. "No I'm not! And I don't know what that... Sylva-thing is, or anything else you are talking about. It's total nonsense. Where am I, and why am I here?"

Zelos and the... clerk, you suppose he is, exchange very confused glances, as if they have no idea how to react to what you have said.

"Uh... okay, I'm just gonna pretend you aren't pulling my leg for a moment, and just answer your questions. This is an inn in Meltokio. You at _least _know Meltokio, right? The capital of Tethe'alla?" He looks at you somewhat desperately, like a person trying to communicate with someone who doesn't speak their language.

Meltokio? Tethe'alla? That sounds like something straight out of a bad fanfic, or at least World of Warcraft. His outfit _is _pretty odd, maybe he's a fantasy addict. You really have no idea. "Those can't be names of real places." You say, rolling your eyes.

Zelos just stares at you like he's trying to figure you out. "...Okay, you must have been raised in a hole in the ground. Poor beautiful hunny!" He cries melodramatically, and you frown. "Well, whatever, what the inn owner over here told you was right, I brought you here. I found you last night lying outside as it began to rain, and you wouldn't wake up! Luckily, the inn was right next door."

None of this sounds familiar, though from the bit of dampness in your shoes, you figure he may be telling the truth. "I was just... lying outside?" You ask, failing to imagine why you would ever do something like that.

"Yes!" He exclaims, somewhat admonishingly. "And wearing those strange clothes. Even I, the great Zelos, have never seen clothing like that before!" He smirks rather seductively. "They fit your body _very _nicely."

Okay, this guy weirds you out. Sure, he's good looking... okay, **very **good looking, but if it weren't for all the blatant come-ons you would probably assume he was gay. And what the heck is weird about your outfit? Isn't he wearing a costume... and a pink one, at that? You ignore his last remark. "Oh come on, like you've never seen jeans and a T-shirt before."

"Um, no I haven't. Is that what they're called?"

Now he _has_ to be messing with you. You're so frustrated at this, you clench your fist around the handle of the sword and step forward. "This is ridiculous. Move over, I want to look outside."

"Okay..." He eyes you curiously, but steps out of the way towards the counter.

You turn the doorknob with your other hand, pull it open, and step outside. You are forced to blink by the sudden brightness of the sun above you. Opening your eyes, you look around, gaping at your surroundings. A busy street lies before you, free of cars but packed with people. People pushing carts of vegetables, people who look like medieval soldiers, even the occasional woman in... is that a full ball gown? And beyond that and a line of houses, extending high into the air, is a massive stone wall. No power lines, no concrete...

Everything is so strange and foreign... none of it makes any sense.

You feel a hand on your shoulder and look back to see that it belongs to Zelos.

"Come on, you know where you are now, right?"

You shake your head and gulp.

You have no idea.


End file.
